


Lucky Theories

by Ankhiale



Series: What a Flicker Brings [16]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom no longer wonders if his lucks are magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Theories

He laughed, now, when people asked him if his lucks were magic, when people looked at him askance when he explained what he did. Numair made it a hobby, now, to throw some wild theory about his luck-working at him, usually over breakfast, and would grin when Thom spluttered his juice across the table or choked on his porridge.

Thom rather liked the theory that the lucks were compensation for growing up with Alanna, himself. It was wrong, but it made Alanna turn a lovely shade of purple whenever he brought it up.

No, Thom no longer questioned whether his lucks were magic or not. He was a luck-worker, that was all, and all good luck-workers know the secret of luck:

You make your own.


End file.
